


oh, reckless abandon, like no one's watching you

by invictaria



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invictaria/pseuds/invictaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something really sweet in the way Harry falls asleep.</p>
<p>(a little, little, little something inspired by all the pictures of sleepy soft Harry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, reckless abandon, like no one's watching you

There's something really _sweet_ in the way Harry falls asleep.

It's not just the way his body curls up, long legs folded like he's some sort of origami, arms around himself like he's not used to sleep alone, without someone else holding him through the night; it's mostly his face, the way his expression loosens up, smoothening whatever sharp edges there may be during the day like they are just some creases on a piece of paper: there's no worry line between his furrowed eyebrows, no tension in his jaw, no obligatory smile on his pink lips.

There's just his smooth forehead, now exposed because his curls are held back in this little bun on the top of his head, and his trembling eyelashes, casting a soft shadow on his cheeks; there's just his light breath, nose a little scrunched up, and his sweet slacked mouth that seems to be _begging_ to kiss him slowly, like in a dream.

It's such a sight, really, seeing him so soft, almost vulnerable, almost _breakable_ under his gaze, under his fingertips, when he's so used to share him with the world, when he _knows_ just how _tense_ Harry is, how composed and controlled he tries to acts when he's out there, always thinking _maybe that's what they want me to be, maybe if i give them this little glimpse they won't ask for more_ , that sometimes just looking at him like this it's enought to make him feel al little drunk on his own feelings.

 

*

 

 

There's something really _beautiful_ in the way Harry falls asleep, because he does so in front of Louis, only when he knows Louis is close, when he knows Louis is gonna watch out for him.

There's no other constant: there's never the same bed, nor the same sofa or the same pillow, and never, _never_ the same sheets; no smell to cling to, no color nor sound to paint and signal what is a _safe place_ , but there's _always_ the same _boy_ , the same thumb caressing a spot behind his earlobe, the same lips against his temple murmuring i _t's okay Haz, just sleep_. And that's all he ever needs.


End file.
